Chocolat chaud et garçon-soleil
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Il détourna le regard un instant avant de se retourner soudainement en entendant un bruit sourd, un jeune homme venait de se cogner dans la porte que Tenma n'avait toujours pas refermé. Yukimura se retint de rire avec peu de succès.


**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **Voir la fin pour les notes de l'auteure.**

[...]

La neige tombait silencieusement dans les rues presque vides, le soleil semblait s'être caché derrière des nuages et un vent frisquet avait décidé d'apparaître. Les branches des arbres dépourvus de feuilles se balançaient légèrement, gracieusement faisant tomber sur les quelques passants, la fine pellicule de neige sur eux.

Yukimura rentra tranquillement dans le café auquel il appartenait, il n'était pas le premier arrivé et honnêtement ça lui importait peu. Avec des mouvements assez lents, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour les employés et déroula tranquillement l'écharpe en laine bleu marine qui était autour de son cou. Il retira ensuite doucement son manteau recouvert d'une fine couche de neige et l'accrocha à un des porte-manteaux mit à disposition.

Quelqu'un lui tapa dans le dos et il leva les yeux en ciel en sachant qui était cette personne.

« Salut Shuu. » Murmura-t-il rapidement, sachant que seul l'employé aux cheveux sombres pouvait lui démonter le dos dès le matin et surtout sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la force de son coup.

Le jeune homme avec des perles lui répondit avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son propre casier. Yukimura fouilla dans le sien avant de sortir son tablier et l'enfila rapidement, il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement esthétique et franchement, il se moquait de telle futilité. Un tablier était un tablier, même s'il y avait une petite étiquette avec son nom dessus.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu marine, une fois prêt, sortit des vestiaires et s'installa derrière le bar en attendant les clients. Il salua rapidement son collègue aux cheveux verts et le serveur aux cheveux cannelles nommés respectivement Fei Rune et Matsukaze Tenma.

Il fronça rapidement les sourcils en voyant que la porte était grande ouvert et que le froid pouvait donc facilement rentrer à l'intérieur du café.

« Tenma, pourquoi la porte est grande ouverte ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain de la réponse que pouvait lui donner le jeune homme aux yeux métalliques.

« J'étais entrain de la nettoyer mais un client est arrivé et j'ai du le servir. »

Yukimura soupira, le bâtiment était chauffé mais ça ne semblait pas servir à grand chose vu qu'un certain employé avait décidé de laissé le froid entrée. Franchement, il se fichait de sentir l'air presque gelé, il ne le craignait pas mais il s'inquiétait légèrement que le patron ne soit pas de son avis et décide de les faire payer pour ça.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé s'assoupir sur la table mais il ne pouvait pas, il se devait de sourire aux clients pour faire bonne impression. Comme toujours, il se contentait d'un sourire professionnel et presque froid avec un "Bienvenue" qu'il répétait presque à chaque nouvelle entrée dans le café. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'à la fin il n'en avait pas marre et n'avait pas mal aux joues.

« Salut Yukimura. »

Le concerné releva la tête avec un léger sourire beaucoup moins professionnel en entendant la voix du nouveau venu. Ce dernier n'était pas seul, ils étaient deux pour être exacts et ils s'entendaient assez bien avec l'employé aux cheveux couleur marine.

« Salut Hakuryuu, salut Tsurugi. »

Parfois, Yukimura se demandait comment ces deux là pouvaient être ne seraient-ce qu'amis, celui aux yeux rouges semblait être en constante compétition avec celui aux cheveux sombres, il les voyait franchement plus rivaux que meilleurs amis. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se dirigea tranquillement vers la machine à café, sachant déjà ce qu'allaient commander les deux clients qui venaient de s'installer à leur table habituelle.

« Yukimura tu peux faire un chocolat chaud en plus de nos boissons ? Avec beaucoup de chantilly s'te plaît ! » Hurla Hakuryuu depuis sa place et le barman hocha distraitement la tête, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Une fois les trois boissons finit, il prit un plateau et le passa à Fei avec un sourire tordu de remerciement. Il était reconnaissant qu'il ne soit que tôt le matin sinon il serait débordé.

Il admira distraitement la neige tombé en attendant les clients. Ils pouvaient voir beaucoup plus de personne passer dans la rue, le temps passant peu à peu et la ville semblait devenir un peu plus énergique qu'auparavant.

Il détourna le regard un instant avant de se retourner soudainement en entendant un bruit sourd, un jeune homme venait de se cogner dans la porte que Tenma n'avait toujours pas refermé. Yukimura se retint de rire avec peu de succès.

« Je t'avais parié que quelqu'un se cognerait dans la porte ! » S'exclama joyeusement Shuu à l'autre bout du café en regardant sournoisement Fei qui semblait légèrement déprimé.

Yukimura se tourna vers les deux employés et pouvait voir Hakuryuu exploser de rire sur la table et taper sa main contre la surface en bois sans s'arrêter tandis que Tsurugi semblait être plus civilisé malgré le fait que lui aussi s'esclaffait avec son ami mais avec plus de discrétion.

La petite clochette sonna avec un son habituel dès qu'un nouveau client rentra dans le bâtiment, l'employé aux cheveux indigo détourna son regard des deux amis et fit son sourire professionnel. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant, la phrase de bienvenue mourut dans sa gorge.

Le client devant lui était la personne qui venait de se cogner dans la porte, son visage était légèrement rougi dut au choc et il se frottait doucement le front avec un grand sourire malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ses cheveux roux semblaient briller grâce à la pellicule de neige déposée dessus et s'il devait personnifier le soleil, Yukimura aurait sûrement cette personne en tête.

Le nouveau venu fit un sourire un peu plus petit mais semblant plus franc à l'employé aux yeux bleus et partit rejoindre Hakuryuu et Tsurugi dans le café, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient toujours pas s'être remit de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Yukimura put voir du coin de l'œil Tenma les rejoindre avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour le dernier arrivant avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire ensemble. Ils semblaient se connaître.

Puis, le garçon aux yeux métalliques se retourna et se dirigea vers le bar pour travailler. Yukimura souffla discrètement, légèrement déçu de ne plus sentir le courant froid contre sa peau dut à la porte désormais fermée.

D'autres clients rentrèrent et l'employé prépara rapidement divers cafés et quelques pâtisseries décorées par Shuu. Il les disposa rapidement dans des assiettes et laissa Fei faire le reste. Tenma pendant ce temps semblait discuter avec des clients, ou du moins d'après ce que pouvait remarquer l'homme aux cheveux indigo, plusieurs filles essayaient d'avoir son numéro de téléphone. Un soupir sortit des lèvres du jeune homme et il pria silencieusement que le châtain arrive à se débrouiller avec ces clientes.

« Hey je pourrais avoir un supplément de chantilly ? »

Yukimura détourna son regard de son collègue et sourit professionnellement au client qui venait de l'interpeller. L'homme aux yeux bleus haussa les sourcils en voyant le garçon qui c'était cogné dans la vitre et qui semblait beaucoup trop chaleureux et brillant. Comme le soleil.

Hyouga prit tranquillement le gobelet que tendait le jeune homme devant lui en essayant de retenir un vrai sourire qui semblait vouloir apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il prit la bombe de chantilly et grogna en remarquant qu'elle était vide, il détestait vraiment devoir en refaire, il aurait aimé demander à Tenma de s'en occuper mais ils semblaient encore occupé avec les filles de tout à l'heure.

L'employé se mit dos au client en rouspétant doucement et il prit les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire la crème. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir parler au client derrière lui.

« C'était comment d'embrasser la porte ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur avec un rictus suffisant sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Tu m'as vu, j'ai tellement honte qu'un garçon aussi mignon que toi m'ai vu ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un brin de gaieté dans sa voix, Yukimura eut le _malheur_ de se retourner à ce moment là et voir l'expression ensoleillé du jeune homme.

Avec un léger grognement et son rictus totalement effacé de son visage, il se retourna ne voulant plus faire face au garçon qui semblait flirter avec lui. Ses oreilles brûlaient et l'indigo était sûr qu'elles étaient cramoisies et que le rouquin l'avait facilement remarqué.

« Oh ! Je peux aussi avoir une tarte aux pommes ?! » Déclara soudainement le garçon aux cheveux roux et Yukimura se déplaça pour atteindre une assiette du dessert.

Quand il eut enfin finit de préparer la chantilly, il prit le gobelet pour la mettre sur le bar et mit méticuleusement la crème dessus. Il remarqua le regard hypnotisé du client et leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, il semblait tellement crédule que s'en était exaspérant.

« Je peux également avoir un message sur ma gobelet ? Ton numéro de téléphone par exemple. »

S'il le pouvait, Hyouga se taperait la tête contre le bar pour ne pas entendre les mots du rouquin devant ses yeux, il se crèverait également les yeux pour ne plus pouvoir admirer le soleil sur pattes devant lui. Il grommela en prenant un stylo dans sa poche.

Habituellement, les employés mettaient le prénom de la personne sur le gobelet mais celui-ci étant faites à la demande d'Hakuryuu en plus de la boisson qu'il avait déjà, Yukimura c'était douté que ce n'était pas pour l'albinos et n'avait rien écrit dessus. Il aurait aimé gribouiller toute la place utilisable.

Il leva froidement les yeux vers le rouquin.

« Ton prénom ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton peu amical.

« Taiyou ! » Répondit l'homme devant lui avec un autre de ses sourires éblouissants.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils. Son prénom signifiait soleil et ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce dernier, c'était impossible qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Sauf pour blaguer évidemment mais si c'était le cas alors son humour était vraiment déplorable.

« Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Emh... Non pourquoi ? »

L'indigo chercha toute trace de mensonge sur le visage du dénommé Taiyou qui continuait de sourire avec une expression enfantine.

« Rien, voilà ta part de tarte aux pommes et ton supplément chantilly, ça fera 270 yens. »

Taiyou lui tandis de la monnaie et prit ses collations avec ce qui semblait être un air ravie, espérant sûrement recevoir le numéro du garçon devant lui.

Yukimura haussa un sourcil et le regarda rejoindre la table d'Hakuryuu et de Tsurugi, quand il détourna son regard, ce fut seulement pour redevenir plus professionnel et il salua un client tranquillement.

[...]

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'assit à la chaise où il était auparavant avec un sourire immense sur son visage, il se doutait évidemment que l'employé - _Yukimura Hyouga_ d'après l'étiquette de son tablier- ne lui avait pas donné son numéro de téléphone comme ça. Il était simplement ravi d'avoir un supplément chantilly, un dessert et avoir put parler avec l'homme aux cheveux indigo en seulement quelques minutes.

« Vu le regard que te lance Yukimura au loin il semble que tu te sois comporté comme un idiot. » Marmonna tranquillement Tsurugi en buvant son café, attendant la réponse du rouquin devant lui.

« Ah ça ? Sûrement parce que je lui ai demandé son numéro. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et un rire éclata de ses lèvres en voyant Hakuryuu se cogner contre la table, son bras sur lequel reposait sa tête venant de lâcher.

« Ça m'étonne encore que tu ne sois pas en couple avec Tenma, votre connerie serait totalement compatible. » Déclara d'un ton neutre le jeune homme aux yeux orangés du groupe, cachant son sourire fin derrière son gobelet.

« Impossible, je te le laisse. » Taiyou fit un petit clin d'œil à l'indigo devant lui qui s'étouffa avec sa boisson tandis qu'il continuait de parler. « Tenma et moi sommes seulement meilleur ami ! PAS VRAI TENMA ?! » La fin de la phrase fut hurler en direction du garçon aux cheveux cannelles qui releva la tête avec un air surprit mais qui hocha tout de même énergiquement la tête en comprenant les paroles du roux.

La plupart des clients du café fixait d'un air assez amical Taiyou malgré le fait qu'il venait d'hurler dans le magasin, c'était impossible pour quiconque de lui en vouloir, il semblait beaucoup trop gentil et adorable pour être détesté. Un seul employé fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu la phrase du rouquin aux yeux turquoise, c'était Yukimura.

« Merde ! J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de dix minutes faut que je vous laisse les gars ! » Le client du café se leva soudainement, se dépêchant d'engloutir son délicieux dessert avant d'embarquer son merveilleux gobelet avec un message du plus bel employé qu'il avait sûrement jamais vu.

Il sortit en courant à moitié et faillit renverser sa boisson par terre, heureusement il avait réussit à éviter cette catastrophe. Taiyou marcha un peu dans la rue et lut tranquillement le message sur sa tasse.

 ** _"Tu devrais revoir tes techniques si tu veux réussir à avoir mon numéro un jour."_**

L'écriture était parfaitement lisible et avait un style assez calligraphique et très esthétique, le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit, ce message avait un air de défi et il acceptait toujours de relever les défis.

Il ne sentait sut pas combien de temps avait-il passé à regarder sa tasse sans bouger mais quand il but son chocolat chaud, ce dernier était déjà froid. Il remarqua également quelques flocons de neiges tombés dans sa boisson, il resta au milieu de la rue encore quelques minutes, pensant à tout et à rien mais surtout à l'employé beaucoup trop mignon.

Quand il regarda son téléphone, il remarqua qu'il était en retard et il se mit à courir, lançant le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il hésita pendant un instant à annuler son rendez-vous.

[...]

 **Notes de l'auteure :** **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Il s'agit d'un TaiyouxYukimura comme vous avez pu le remarquer ! Cette histoire a été écrite il y a plusieurs mois déjà et j'ai décidé de la poster ici ! Je m'excuse si vous avez pu y trouver des fautes d'orthographes !**

 **Je ne sais pas si cette histoire aura une suite (j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je ne sais pas si je la finirais un jour) mais j'espère tout de même que cette historie vous aura plus ! Je sais que le YukiTai (si c'est le nom de ce ship) n'est pas très présent sur ce site alors qu'ils sont adorables ensemble donc n'hésitez pas à en écrire également ! (oui on dirait que je fais de la pub xD)**

 **Bref je vous fais des bisous chers lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire ça me ferait plaisir ! Vous pouvez également allez voir d'autres petites choses que j'écris !**


End file.
